Generally, in times of an increasing number of advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) employing radar sensors, there is a growing need of a testing device and a testing method for testing such radar sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,041 discloses a device including an array of antenna systems which send scene simulation signals to a target seeking radar. Based on a lack of storage capability, however, the device lacks flexibility and provides testing results that lack practical relevance or applicability as a result of its ability to simulate only a single—permanently wired—scene. Additionally, the lack of flexibility is emphasized by the fact that an intermediate frequency signal has to be fed-back.
Nevertheless, investigating devices under test such as radar sensors, for example, with respect to a plurality of different radar scenarios, in a most efficient and flexible manner is very important, because only in this way practice-oriented results can be obtained in order to ensure the proper functioning of the sensors in the field.
What is needed, therefore, is an approach for testing devices under test (e.g., radar sensors) in a most efficient and flexible manner, leading to highly practice-oriented testing results.